


Tripter Bot

by jonesyslug



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug





	Tripter Bot

Zen sat, staring at his screen. It was already 3 am, and his eyes were so tired, but he couldn't stop reading everything the Tripter bot had posted. It was just lavishing him with compliments. Not that he wasn't used to that, but something about this- 

 

His stomach was fluttering. Was this seriously all generated by a computer? The alternative was that Seven had written these things out himself… 

 

Zen realized his hand was covering his mouth. That was such a silly reaction to have, alone like this. His face felt warm. He closed his eyes for a second. He was so tired. 

 

Seven was in such a bad way. And the way he talked about it, his life was always stressful- but then, there was this. And this clearly took time and effort. It was regularly kept up, too. How did he find time to do this? 

 

He'd been acting so weird since that girl showed up. Zen told himself that Seven must have feelings for that girl, because that made the most sense to him, but when he stopped to think about it… he couldn't help talking himself out of it.

 

It made more sense that Seven would have feelings for someone he'd actually known longer than a week. Someone he'd actually met face to face. Sure, he'd been off since the girl showed up, but really, that was less about her and more about how she ended up there, wasn't it? Her arrival marked a big security breach. It meant that something Seven had built himself from the ground up was not impervious to hacking. That was probably driving him insane. 

 

Zen pulled out his phone. 

 

_ Found the Tripter. Thank you.  _

 

He paused for a moment, then followed the stupid little instinct he'd had. 

 

♥️ -Z 

 

He hit send and launched his phone across the room onto his bed. He buried his face in his hands. Was this how people felt talking to him? It felt awful… it was so anxious and knotted up. He sighed. 

 

He heard the cartoony wolf whistle that meant he'd gotten a text, and his heart stopped. He nearly vaulted onto the bed. 

 

_ Oh. You like it? _

 

Zen bit his lip. Why, and moreover, how, was that cute? 

 

_ Of course. It's dedicated to me. What's not to like?  _

 

Zen squinted at his phone after he hit send. That was stupid. He was stupid. Dear God, what was he- 

 

His phone buzzed. 

 

_ lololol ~how cute  _

 

“Fuck.” Zen whispered. He rolled his eyes. Okay, it was officially time to get some sleep. He had no idea what he was thinking. 

 

_ I know you can't sleep normally but I hope you don't work too hard. Good night.  _

 

“Oh. Great.” He'd already hit send. Fantastic. 

 

He backed out of the conversation, then stared at his recent conversations. 

 

MC…

 

He ignored his phone alerting him that he had a new text from Seven. No more Seven tonight. 

 

_ MC, is 7 okay?  _

 

Well… within reason.

 

_ +Yeah, I guess.  _

 

_ What do you mean?  _

 

_ +I can't get a good read on him. He won't talk to me.  _

 

_ That's weird. Isn't he at your place?  _

 

_ +Yeah but he… _

_ +Well, right now he's just staring at his phone  _

 

_ Oh. Are you okay?  _

 

_ +I'm fine. :) I mean… he's being really weird. Is he always this weird? I mean, I know he's weird, but… he's being very cold.  _

 

_ That doesn't sound like him at all.  _

 

_ +So, I'm not wrong? It's not normal… _

 

_ So he definitely… wow  _

 

_ +??? What???  _

 

Zen stared at his phone. Seven hadn't tried anything with her… he felt a bit bad for accusing him like that, but, wasn't that what any guy would have thought about the situation?

 

_ It's nothing. I'll call you in the morning, princess. Sleep well~  _

 

_ +lol u sleep well too, lovely Zen! :P  _

 

He breathed out slowly, then set his phone down. 

 

He looked back at his phone to check the time, and saw his notification from Seven. 

 

_ If you dream of me, I'll dream of you! XD lolololol _

 

“That guy…” he grumbled. 

 

He covered his face with a pillow. He definitely wasn't going to figure this out quickly


End file.
